<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝘛𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘰. by JOSSAVILL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487765">𝘛𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘰.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL'>JOSSAVILL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short piece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝘛𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘰.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘣𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘣, 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵, 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘥𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳? 𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘵𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘳 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘫𝘢𝘪𝘭."</p>
<p>"𝘏𝘢𝘢?! 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺! 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘫𝘰𝘣."</p>
<p>"𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘦."</p>
<p>"𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦."</p>
<p>𝘊𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘭𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴.</p>
<p>Ten after two, the bedside clock read. Nothing but the faded moon would light the room. Crumpled pictures, cut out magazines, scattered on the floor. Phone with a broken screen sat next to an empty bottle of gin. Low groans would fill the bedroom, followed by sobs then snores.</p>
<p>"𝘏𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘨𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥?"</p>
<p>"𝘏𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵?"</p>
<p>"𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦."</p>
<p>"𝘚𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦."</p>
<p>𝘚𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴.</p>
<p>Ten after two. He wouldn't even bother opening the windows the next morning. He would sit still, disheveled and lifeless. And then he'd do it again. Burning his insides with liquor and cigarettes. How he wishes it would drown his heart to death.</p>
<p>"𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦."</p>
<p>"𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶."</p>
<p>"𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘮𝘦."</p>
<p>"𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦."</p>
<p>𝘋𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯.</p>
<p>Ten after two, again. Bedsheets soaked in sweat, eyes soaked in tears. He would always wake up, out of breath. He would always see the same memories in his dreams where he would still be in.</p>
<p>"𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵."</p>
<p>"𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘺."</p>
<p>"𝘓𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺."</p>
<p>"𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨."</p>
<p>𝘗𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦.</p>
<p>Ten after two. He would look at the sky through the glassy window. Sometimes it'd be bright, sometimes it would be night, but it would always remind him of that summer sky.</p>
<p>"𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?"</p>
<p>"𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳."</p>
<p>"𝘉𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭."</p>
<p>"𝘈𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴."</p>
<p>𝘛𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘭𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦...</p>
<p>Ten after two, endless. The moon would sometimes fail to appear. Rainy evenings would disturb the empty streets. Still he would be the same, exhaustedly mourning for the one he misses.</p>
<p>"𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘒𝘦𝘪... 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯— 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭."</p>
<p>"𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?"</p>
<p>"𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶."</p>
<p>"𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘦𝘭."</p>
<p>𝘗𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦.</p>
<p>Ten after two, the broken clock read. Not even the faded moon came to meet him again. Only his walls to witness how he will leave. He is now to fulfill the promise they couldn't keep, only this time, Tetsurou will be the one to wait for him.</p>
<p>"𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>